of a macho man and strong-willed woman
by oppas-lube
Summary: A collection of one-shots centering around Jessie Spano and A.C. Slater
1. forever starts with you

Title: of a macho man and strong-willed woman

Fandom: Saved By the Bell

Pairing: Jessie/Slater

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Genre: Romance and Friendship

Author note: This is the first story I'm posting on here in like forever. My writing is a bit rusty so please bear with me here. I wrote a Saved By The Bell story before but since then deleted it. I've been watching re-runs that have inspired me to write this.

Enjoy!

I don't own Saved By The Bell.

* * *

As Jessie looked over her U.S. Government essay for errors she felt a nudge to her thigh. Jessie turned her head around to look at the source of the attack.

"Yes Slater?" Jessie asked and tried covering the smile forming on her mouth. She watched Slater fidget under her gaze and couldn't stop the flutters in her stomach.

"Hey Mama, have you ever?" He stopped himself and ducked his head, clearly embarrassed. Jessie shook her head and continued looking over her essay.

"Have I ever what, Slater?"

"Have you ever thought of our future?" Slater asked. Jessie's heart leaped out of her chest and she whipped her head around.

"I'm sorry what?" She sat up and tried processing every word Slater had just said. Slater shook his head and picked up his textbook. "Never mind it was a dumb question."

Jessie scoffed and stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. "No, it was not a dumb question Slater; you just caught me off guard."

"Yeah I'll be sure to put that in the ongoing list of things I do to you, Mama." Slater replied with a smirk and threw Jessie a wink.

"Don't cover up your insecurity with a repulsive remark, Bubba." Jessie warned him and pushed her note back away and scooted towards Slater. "You caught me off guard because I didn't know you thought about us having a future together."

Slater rolled his eyes and puffed his chest out. "I think about a lot more than just your legs Mama."

Jessie chuckled and took one of Slater's hands in her own, "I'm not saying you don't, but I'm certain you do think about your life and what you want to do with it after high school."

"What if I want my life to include you in it?" Slater asked and Jessie leaned her head back surprised. She cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend but smiled widely.

"Well for that to happen I'd have to want to be in your life, but that's only if I want to." Slater stared at her and Jessie swore she saw a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I want you to be in my life too. I want you to be there for everything and I want to be in your life too."

"You really mean that Mama?" He asked with a grin. Jessie nodded and sat herself in Slater's lap.

"Yes I do. I want this between us to last forever and ever."

"You got it, Mama." Slater replied and gripped Jessie's chin and pulled her into a kiss

* * *

Please review and tell me how I did so far! If there is anything you'd like to see please let me know, I love getting new ideas.


	2. cruising with my lady

Enjoy!

* * *

Jessie wiped the sweat that dared to drip down her neck. It was so hot she felt like her bedroom was closing in on her. Honestly she thought it was hottest summer ever. And she was not enjoying it. Yeah school was out and she had two and half months of vacation but it wasn't fun when you felt like dying of a heat stroke.

Jessie was just about to get ready to take another cold shower when her phone went off.

"Jessie Spano speaking?" She answered, sitting on top of the night dresser by her bed.

"Hey Mama." Her eyes closed at the warm voice of her boyfriend. A smile formed her lips and her face turned red.

"Hey Bubba, what's up?" She asked and heard a fridge opening in the background. Slater was most likely grabbing a bite to eat. Jessie swore Slater ate twice his weight. True to his name Slater was a pig.

"I just got home from the auto shop and I was thinking," he paused. Probably to take a bite, Jessie thought and rolled her eyes.

"You were thinking?" Jessie teased as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. She couldn't help the butterflies she felt with Slater.

Slater chuckled, "I was thinking we could go for a ride, I bought a new set of tires for my car, and I want to go cruising with my lady." He explained. Jessie grinned and knew her summer vacation was going to get better by spending it with Slater.

A drop of sweat slid from Jessie's temple down to her cheek. She almost growled at the humidity in her room but stopped herself quick. "Oh I see. Well how about in an hour when the weather cools down, you know what the heat does to my curls." And the rest of my body, she left out.

"Say why don't I come over right now to kill time?"

"Aw I don't think you can Bubba, I'm about to get in the shower,"

"Who said we couldn't kill time in the shower, baby?" She could hear the smirk in his tone and scoffed at his bold demeanor.

"Yeah with my mother and father downstairs?" Slater groaned and grumbled out his goodbye.

"I'll see you later, Mama." He said in a grumpy tone. Jessie couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh huh see you too babe." She retorted to his inappropriate name-calling. Ever since she's been dating him, she's starting to act like him. Jessie decided it might not be such a bad idea.

* * *

Please review, fave, and follow!


End file.
